


New Friend

by awhphooey



Series: Reversal AU [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Duck Role Swap AU, F/F, Phooeys Au Bullshit, Role Reversal, also i got like three people to read it but got no actual feedback so, im so sorry, this is literally so sucky and just me grasping at the characters, whoops ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhphooey/pseuds/awhphooey
Summary: “I'm here to save either a sailor, a group of sailors, or a shark from a sea serpent, pirate, m-agent, and or scurvy!” Lena shouts to the girl with a determined smile.The other duck gives her a weird look. “No, those are from me.” She explains, twirling the pencil around. “I’m just messing around. For fun, y’know? Like a game?”
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Series: Reversal AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946251
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Reversal Au!  
> Lena takes the role of Webby and Webby takes the place of Lena.  
> Violet, Boyd and Gosalyn swap with HDL

Lena kicks the sand on the shore as she waits. Her new friends had gone off in their little boat with no room for her, leaving the duck to mope. Usually sunset was her favorite time, but this one was just making her sad. A small thunk of an object hitting her shoe catches the girl’s attention.

A small glass bottle with a message inside! There might be someone in trouble! Lena leans down and picks it up, sliding out the message to read it. “‘Lost sailor caught in a deadly whirlpool. No hope of survival! Help!’” Lena smiles wide, staring to the sky. “Looks like Lena’s going out to sea after all.” 

The duck drops the message and starts to make her way into the water, not really thinking about a boat, but another bottle catches her eye.

“‘Shipwrecked freighter crew surrounded by dolphins,’” she reads with a smile, “‘who are tearing us limb from limb!’ Oh no! I’ll-” she cuts herself off, spotting a line of identical bottles leading a path down the pink tinted water. 

By the time she reaches the end of the path her arms are full of bottles and she’s planning on saving multiple groups of people. With or without a ship. Lena spots the theater up ahead and skips across the rocks. Sitting on the stage is another duck in a pink shirt and ponytail.

“I'm here to save either a sailor, a group of sailors, or a shark from a sea serpent, pirate, m-agent, and or scurvy!” Lena shouts to the girl with a determined smile.  
The other duck gives her a weird look. “No, those are from me.” She explains, twirling the pencil around. “I’m just messing around. For fun, y’know? Like a game?”

Lena’s smile only grows wider at the mention of fun. “Oh let me try!” The taller girl climbs onto the stage and kneels next to her. Lena takes a sheet of paper and an extra pencil and starts writing.

The new girl- possible friend?- takes the bottle from her and reads it through the glass. “‘Please recycle this bottle’. I don’t think you understand this game.”

“Oh..” Lena offers her hand in an attempt to make a new friend. “Well hi, I’m Lena.”

New Friend looks at her hand and hums. “Hey.” The girl barely touches her hand when she shakes it, before picking up another sheet of paper.

Lena takes a second to observe New Friend. She's definitely shorter than Lena, lighter feathers too. New Friend has a purple jacket tied around her waist and a pink bow in her hair. Lena also notices an amulet on her chest and points it out.

“Is that a vintage Sumerian talisman?” Lena asks, pointing.

New Friend doesn’t meet her eye while tucking it into her shirt silently. New Friend doesn’t talk much, Lena thinks to herself as she watches the girl write. Or maybe I just talk too much?

Lena tries to start the conversation again. “You have purple in your hair.” She leans in to whisper, “I think someone might have pranked you.”

“It’s supposed to look this way.” New Friend doesn’t even glance at her.

“Oh! Oh…” Lena tries again. “I like your shirt.”

New Friend hums again before answering. “Not my shirt. I got it off the lead singer of the Featherweights.” She finally looks over at Lena with a small smirk. “After a gig in Paris.”

Lena shoots to her feet with an excited smile, nearly falling off the stage. “You’ve been to Paris?” She shouts.

New Friend laughs a bit at her stumble. “You haven’t? You gotta go. It’s like here, only fancier.

Lena sighs dreamily. “I’ve always wanted to go to Paris, crawl around in the catacombs, maybe touch a skull.” Realizing what she said Lena whips around awkwardly to smile at New Friend. Her spin knocks the last glass bottle into the water with a loud splash.

“Welp, game over.” New Friend grumbles, peering around Lena’s body.

Lena panics, not wanting New Friend to leave her like her other friends did, and shouts. “I got it!” She hops across the rocks easily and grabs the bottle, flipping once or twice in hopes of impressing New Friend. Back on the stage New Friend stares at her.

“Here!”

“That was actually pretty cool.” New Friend says, taking the bottle from her hands. “Are you in the circus or something?”

“Heh, no.” Lena shrugs. New Friend was actually impressed! Lena’s cheeks heated up. “Circus acrobats keep elephant hairs in their pockets for good luck. I don’t know why I just told you that, or why I’m still talking,” quiet Lena! “or why I pointed out the fact that I’m still talking, or-”

New Friend puts a hand out. “Easy there, uh-”

“Lena!”

“Webby. Thanks for getting my bottle back.” New Fr- er- Webby, says. She puts her last message into the bottle and tosses it into the water with another large splash before walking away.

Lena watches her go, only to stop halfway across the stage. 

“Hey,” Webby starts, “you wanna come with me to this blowout on the edge of town? Should be cool.”

Lena gasps. “I’ve never actually seen a proper explosion!”

Webby rolls her eyes and looks back. “It’s another name for ‘party’, there’s no actual explosives.”

Lena laughs awkwardly and gives Webby a single finger gun. “Yep! Totally knew that.”

**Author's Note:**

> All my socials are Awhphooey, come yell at me to work on ducktober lol  
> Also please tell me if this is shitty i genuinely would like to know ty <3


End file.
